


Susurros de amor

by LesathAlNiyat



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desafío relampago, Drama & Romance, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance, Valentine's Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat
Summary: AU. Un dulce hogar, una galería de sentimientos y discursos de humo entre Milo y Camus.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Susurros de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Universo Alterno (AU), Amoris insanus  
> Contribución al Cuarto Desafío Relámpago de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics" con temática de San Valentín.

**POV Milo**

Un par de fuertes brazos rodeando tu cintura y un suave beso depositado en la base de tu cuello te obligan a parar en seco tu trabajo. Sonríes ampliamente, mientras colocas sobre la mesa de materiales la paleta con pintura y metes el pincel dentro del bote con agua. Relajas tu postura en el banco y te dejas envolver por esa sensación de paz y alegría que la presencia de Camus te hace sentir.

— Ya está oscureciendo  — susurra en tu oído —. ¿Cuántas horas más vas a seguir frente al caballete? 

—No escuché cuando llegaste —sueltas un gemido al sentir como una de sus manos se mete por debajo de tu playera y comienza a acariciar tu piel—.  Pensaba trabajar hasta media tarde, pero sabes que cuando me concentro en algo... 

— Pierdes la noción del tiempo  —sientes cómo detiene su acción, pero en lugar de apartarte te abraza con fuerza—. Últimamente trabajas mucho. Si sigues así voy a comenzar a sentirme celoso de tus cuadros —deja un beso sobre tu mejilla antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre tu hombro para apreciar el avance de tu trabajo.

Suspiras decepcionado por el cambio de ánimo—. Cam, amo pintar, en especial porque me ayuda a no pensar en cuanto te extraño cada que no estás, y me permite ganar mucho dinero —dices lo último con alegría. 

—Lo sé, pero anoche me prometiste que hoy tomarías un descanso.

—Quería hacerlo. De hecho tenía un plan: me iba a levantar tarde, me metería a bañar, prepararía un buen desayuno, pasaría parte del día acomodando lo que sea que esté guardado en las cajas de la sala y que no hemos abierto desde la mudanza; al terminar prepararía la comida y vería una película hasta tu regreso.

—¿Pero?

—Pero te fuiste a trabajar muy temprano, y si no estás a mi lado en la cama no puedo dormir. Y mientras preparaba el desayuno no pude dejar de pensar en el cuadro, así que comí rápido y seguí pintando. Lo lamento —susurras las últimas palabras tratando de ocultar el dolor en tu pecho por faltar de nuevo a tu promesa. 

—Sabes que no me molesta que pintes, me gusta verte hacerlo. Pero otra vez no comiste y tienes el celular lleno de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin contestar de Aioria y los demás.

—No escuché el celular. Anoche quité el volumen para que ninguna notificación me despertara, pero se me olvidó regresarlo —tratas de justificar tu descuido.

—Están preocupados por ti —dice con suavidad.

—Lo sé. Mañana les daré señales de vida.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? —te libera de su abrazo.

—Cam —te giras en el banco para verlo—, cuando estás aquí no puedo pensar en nadie más. Además tienes razón, me salté la comida y muero de hambre. ¿Me acompañas? —le das tu mejor sonrisa para que acepte.

—No tengo hambre, pero me gustaría un café —dice para no decepcionarte.

—Vamos —te levantas de un brinco para salir del cuarto donde instalaste tu taller—. Y no te pregunté. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —indagas mientras apagas la música y se encaminan hacia la cocina.

—Los chicos nuevos siguen tratando de adaptarse al centro, siempre es difícil asimilar el cambio los primeros días; otro se metió en un problema por defender a su hermano, nada grave por suerte, pero implicó mucho papeleo. 

—Básicamente lo de siempre —comentas sin ánimo y tal vez con un ápice de celos. 

Al igual que tú, Camus ama su profesión, jamás ha dudado en involucrarse de más ayudando a los jóvenes que no han tenido tanta suerte. Y aunque eso hace que pase muchas horas fuera de casa, fue justo su buen corazón y su gentileza disfrazada de seriedad lo que te llevó a amarlo con locura.

En la cocina continúan hablando de algunos de los casos en los que trabaja, mientras tú te dedicas a preparar algo ligero para comer y dos tazas de café. Justo cuando te dispones a dar el primer bocado, ves como la pantalla del celular comienza a brillar revelando la llamada entrante de Aioria.

—Deberías contestar —te indica Camus.

Tomas el celular pero no presionas el botón para aceptar la llamada. Una parte tuya quiere hablar con él y decirle que estás bien, que no debe preocuparse por tí; pero también quieres aventar el aparato por la ventana.

Camus acaricia suavemente tu mano para darte valor—. Si Aioria estuviera enojado contigo, ¿crees que se tomaría tantas molestias por saber cómo estás?

Sueltas un suspiro, pues tienes que darle la razón—. Hola —saludas rogando por no iniciar una guerra.

—Maldito bicho, hasta que te dignas a contestar —grita tu amigo tan fuerte que tienes que alejarte del celular—. Eres un idiota. Llevo una semana buscándote. Una semana. Y te juro que si Shaka no me hubiera detenido, en este instante estaría pateando la puerta de tu casa en medio de la nada con una ambulancia y una patrulla, porque eres un desgraciado mal parido.

—Lo siento, he estado trabajando y…

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Lo que pasa es que eres un mal amigo que le gusta hacernos pensar lo peor a todos. Pero te juro que en cuanto te vea me las vas a pagar. 

Te ríes al escucharlo—. Perdón no quería... Realmente lo siento, no es mi intención causarles un problema. 

—Entonces deja de actuar como un… oye dame mi celular.

—Hola Milo —escuchas la voz de Shaka—. Disculpa por entrometerme, pero no quiero que ambos vuelvan a discutir.

—Hola —te limitas a decir al imaginar la escena al otro lado de la línea.

—Lo que Aioria quiere decir, es que si no quieres preocuparnos, ayudaría mucho si contestaras sus llamadas y mensajes. Entendemos que necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo lo que pasó, pero recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros. No estás solo.

—Lo sé. Lo haré. Lo prometo.

—De hecho queremos ir a visitarte este fin de semana —escuchas a Aioria más calmado—. No te hemos visto en casi tres meses, y ya que te la pasas rechazando nuestras invitaciones porque tienes «mucho trabajo», pensamos que podrías alojarnos un par de días.

—Pero aún no termino de desempacar y…

—No pongas pretextos. Además, si necesitas ayuda para organizar tus cosas, todos echamos montón.

—¿Todos? —«pues, ¿cuántos van a venir?», piensas.

—No te espantes, sólo seremos Shaka, Mü, Alde y yo. Además llevaremos comida. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

—Está bien —suspiras resignado.

—Más te vale no echarte para atrás, ¡eh bicho! —te amenaza—. Nos vemos en un par de días —se despide feliz antes de colgar.

—No fue tan malo. ¿O sí? —dice Camus abrazándote por la espalda.

—No. Fue agradable. Pero van a venir el fin de semana, lo que significa que tengo que acomodar todo antes de que lleguen —volteas a ver la puerta que conduce a la sala—. No quiero que toquen ninguna de tus cosas.

—¿Por eso no los habías invitado?

—No —respondes hundiéndote en su abrazo y cerrando los ojos un momento.

—Deja de preocuparte por ellos unos minutos —dice para animarte—. En su lugar deberías comer. Tu cena se enfría —Camus deja un pequeño beso en tu nuca antes de soltarte para luego ir a sentarse frente a ti.

Al terminar de lavar los trastes, preparas más café para darte valor e iniciar con la postergada tarea de terminar con tu mudanza. Son sólo tres cajas, así que intuyes que no te llevará mucho tiempo. 

Tomas la primera caja y de inmediato notas que le falta la cinta adhesiva.

—Milo, ¿pasa algo malo?

—No, es sólo que ninguna caja tiene cinta. Tal vez la quité cuando llegué y lo olvidé.

—Es posible, y ¿qué hay dentro? —notas cierta ansiedad en su voz.

—Libros, sólo tres cajas llenas con todos tus libros —sonríes mostrándole una copia de Don Quijote, la cual colocas en la parte baja del librero vacío a un lado del televisor. 

Para acomodar los demás libros haces una distribución rápida: libros grandes hasta abajo, libros medianos al centro y libros pequeños hasta arriba. Tu plan te permite vaciar casi todo el contenido en menos de una hora, pero algo te detiene. Al fondo de la última caja había otra, más pequeña y hecha completamente de madera. La tomas con cuidado para leer la placa en uno de sus laterales que dice: Camus Garrel, amado esposo y...

La regresas de inmediato al interior y la cubres con los últimos libros que acomodaste.

—Milo, Milo. Detente —suplica Camus.

—No.

—Milo. ¡Para! —te ordena esta vez.

—¿Por qué? —avientas el libro que tenías en la mano.

Sientes como te abraza—. Porque no puedes seguir así. Tienes que aceptar...

—Aceptar. ¿Qué? ¡Eh! Que te perdí por la estupidez de un niño —tratas de alejarte.

—Hyoga no tuvo la culpa —dice con suavidad.

—Sabía lo que hacía, incluso el otro chico que lo siguió y perdió el ojo sabía que ir ahí era una mala idea. Tú no tenías que ir a buscarlos a ese maldito lugar.

—Milo, era mi deber como su orientador. No podía abandonarlos cuando sabía que estaban en problemas.

—Pero ellos te alejaron de mí. Porque tenías que ser tan correcto como siempre, porque no fuiste egoísta por mí una vez —escupes cada palabra con rabia—. Acabábamos de casarnos. ¡Teníamos una vida por delante! ¡Eso no fue justo!

—Lo sé mi amor.

—No lo sabes —gritas—, al igual que Aioria, Shaka o cualquiera de ellos. No saben nada —sientes como tus lágrimas comienzan a caer—. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me llamaron de la policía para decirme que habías muerto, o cuando tuve que ir a reconocer el cuerpo; me quería morir cuando todos me decían que «fuiste un gran hombre» durante el funeral o cuando cremaron tu cuerpo; tuve que vender el departamento porque cada maldito rincón me recordaba que no ibas a regresar. 

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a imaginar toda una vida a tu lado. Ellos no lo entienden. Nadie lo entiende. Pero así de grande es mi amor por ti.

**FIN**

* * *

_ Un artista sin un pincel no puede pintar sobre el lienzo. Sin tí aquí esto no tiene color. Es un paisaje en blanco y negro. _

_ En un sueño poco profundo te ví, tal como te recuerdo: rebosante de ternura y en un lugar calmado. Un sentimiento que nunca cambiará. Tú presencia a mí lado hasta que despierte. _

_ "Shallow Sleep" Hyde. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a por darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia. 
> 
> La idea surgió cuando Arodnas (mi beta) me mostró los prompts del desafío asignados a cada signo: Mudanza (scorpio) y Locura (acuario), fue tan románticamente triste que no logré resistirme a la idea. 
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por leer esta historia y en especial gracias a Arodnas por ayudarme con el título y el resumen, despues de que entre en depresión por lo que acababa de escribir ¡Te super adoro!
> 
> Como dato curioso: El videoclip de "Shallow Sleep", álbum Roentgen (2002), es la tercera parte de un historia que comprende los sencillos: "Evergreen", "Angel's Tale", "Shallow Sleep" y "Secret Letters", en ese orden, todos los pueden encontrar en el canal de YouTube del Hyde.
> 
> Y ¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!


End file.
